


Supreme Hottie

by Lambcow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Order has an HR department, Holonet drama, I may write more depends, Kira from "Relations", Kylo Ren is a MARRIED man, Kylo and Rey need marriage counseling, Poe Rose and Finn are snooping into Rey's business, Rey is jealous of Kylo's fakely reported FO wifey, This is crack, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambcow/pseuds/Lambcow
Summary: Based off this tumblr post by coupdefoudreylo and the various replies on the post. Y'all make me laugh so hard.  (http://winterbond.tumblr.com/post/168724657483/coupdefoudreylo-just-imagined-some-first-order)The post:"Just imagined some First Order Officer flirting with Supreme Leader Kylo And him just being like “excuse???? I am a MARRIED man! Sure my wife isn’t 100% aware of that but we toUCHED HANDS”#ALL THE OFFICERS HAVE CONFUSING CRUSHES ON THE SUPREME LEADER#BECAUSE THEY DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS SO HOT#AND HE’S BAFFLED AND OFFENDED AND IT’S ALL VERY AWKWARD BECAUSE HE CAN SENSE THEIR FEELINGS IN THE FORCE#AND HE’S LIKE *SCANDALIZED GASP* I’M MARRIED#AND ALL THE HOT GOSSIP ON THE HOLONET IS ‘WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS MRS REN’#WHICH OF COURSE MAKES ITS WAY TO THE RESISTANCE#AND THEN EVERYTHING BECOMES VERY AWKWARD FOR REY LMAO# (tags by greyjedireylo)"Who knew the First Order was so wrought with drama? Kylo Ren certainly didn't. And now, he's going to pay for that. Supremely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoupDeFoudRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote this because I couldn't stop laughing at this post the other day. And then I kept writing. And then suddenly what I thought would be like 500 words tops was already at 1k and I hadn't even gotten to half the stuff I wanted to. So this became a bit longer. 
> 
> Huge s/o to coupdefoudreylo over on tumblr because, apparenly everything she writes over there is hilarious and I keep writing fic based off her posts, so, thank you, you're a genius.
> 
> I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. (I also didn't really bother to edit it that much, so sorry for all the errors, that's all on me, but eh. It's crack.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Because of course this was his fault.

If he weren’t so damn temperamental all the time—impulsive—then none of this would have happened.

Instead, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the Galactic First Order was stuck with his face all over the holonet accompanied by all sorts of scandalous headlines: “Unmasked at last: the New Supreme Leader is quite the looker!”, “Hot or Not? See for yourself: New Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order”.

And those are just from his rise to power after the whole deal with Snoke. He hadn’t been expecting this sort of reaction, never really thought about what the galaxy thought about what he looked like, though he begrudgingly admitted that it wasn’t entirely unexpected that they found him attractive, since his father _was_ the charming smuggler Han Solo, whatever his own opinions of the man were aside.

No, the titles that were rolling out today were much more horrifying than just a comment on his looks, and these were entirely his fault. Him and is impulsive nature. His inability to shut his mouth…

But really, what was he supposed to do when a woman, one of the First Order officers on his ship, basically cornered him in an elevator and… and flirted with him for the entire time? He was dedicated 100% to Rey. He offered her the entire galaxy, and whether she turned him down or not, they were basically married at this point. He’d heard the story from his da—Han Solo—a thousand times. The way he wooed Leia even though they basically appeared to hate each other most of the time. And then they were married later, and look! Here he was!

So of course, when that woman cornered him and started flirting and – Force—she even touched his arm, that was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever experienced, what would Rey think to know someone else was touching him? (And maybe the logical side of his brain wasn’t functioning when he thought that because obviously Rey wasn’t on board entirely with their relationship seeing as she maybe tried to steal her lightsaber back and possibly fight him after he made his offer, but, details!)

He panicked, stepped back from the intrusive woman’s grasp, his demeanor flustered and yelled at her, not exactly in anger, but surely panic and astonishment. “WOAh, hEy, eXCuSe, I am a MARRIED man.” And maybe it was the universe punishing him that it was just as he was saying that that the elevator doors opened and a crowd of officers and stormtroopers were waiting outside. Probably about twelve people and they all heard him yell at that woman that he was married and then watched as he scrambled away from her, stomping his feet and running a nervous hand through his hair because _he would never do that to Rey, betray her by looking at somebody else._

The gossip spread across the entire ship and now, with the magazines it was spreading its way through the entire galaxy. _I’m an idiot._

The headlines this morning were all trying to figure out just who his mysterious spouse was. (Most had it right in saying it was a wife, but there were some that speculated other possibilities as well, this was a fairly large and diverse universe after all).

So as Kylo was trying to greet the day and was drinking his usual morning caf, he was continually accosted with headlines like _“Who is the mysterious Mrs. Ren?”, “Supreme Hottie Tied Down?”, “On and Off the Market Like THAT: SL Kylo Ren is a Married Man”, “Married? Who’s the Girl?”, “Secret Relationship? Do We Have A Hidden Supreme Lady?”_

They just kept coming. More and more and more and they were all along those lines, and Force forbid he actually read any of the gossip inside a story with headlines like that…

As the days passed, things became supremely awkward in his rule. Even Hux seemed uncomfortable, gaze shifting to the eyes of the others on the bridge as if _he_ were the one under the scrutiny of the entire galaxy, not Kylo.

And Kylo could feel all the emotions of the crew when he was trying to work and _establish order in this madhouse_. There were people fawning over him and others just _calling_ out to him in the most irritatingly distracting way. Who knew that being in the public eye as a force user would be so… miserable??? Every time someone thought about his name or pictured him too loudly in their minds, he would hear it through the force, if you will, and just like that, his concentration would fizzle out. Boom, done.

It didn’t help matters any that while he was brooding about Rey and now how the entire universe was on his case about who he was married to when _she technically wasn’t 100% aware of the fact, but, **they touched hands and that was her idea.**_ Kylo didn’t see how she could have thought something like that, between two people like them didn’t automatically equate to something _more._

He just had to figure out how to make her understand that they were married. Basically. Wasn’t the whole hand touching like a hand fastening, anyway? That was a thing in some cultures he had read about throughout his studies in his life. So, yeah.

He hadn’t felt the statement untrue when he said it, it was just slightly (extremely) embarrassing that now the entire galaxy was aware and possibly obsessed with the fact that he was in a relationship.

Sometimes as he was working on the bridge or wandering the ship doing _important things_ (getting away from drama and unsettling “sexy” looks from the occasional officer or two), or eating a meal in his quarters, or really just any spare moment where his mind wasn’t completely occupied, Rey would appear through the Force. Their bond had not broken with Snoke’s death, which just confirmed what Kylo had already felt in his bones was true: Snoke was a liar. Really, that was part of the reason Kylo had resolved to kill him, because he knew without a doubt the bond he had with Rey was not from Snoke, and the very idea that he could convince her (and that he would attempt to convince Kylo) that it was him, and not a beautiful gift from the Force itself… that disgusted him.

But of course, Rey didn’t appreciate their bond as much as he did, especially not now after she decided she wouldn’t stand with him _(yet)._ So, though he saw her, and she saw him in these moments they connected, she usually just set her jaw and ignored him. And where a week ago he would have pressed and probably talked to her anyway and done all sorts of things to get her to respond to him (because he _liked_  her, damn it, they were _married_ for kriff’s sake), but at this point, when she showed up he became more flustered and embarrassed than he ever had before and he didn’t mind that she was ignoring him because he was in no state to talk to her. Not with the way everyone around him was so, so… so caught up in his love life drama. How could he put any attentions toward Rey when the rumors would continue to spread? Whether they could see her or not, Kylo was likely to say more things about Rey that would embarrass him to the entire galaxy again.

The only saving grace was that it seemed that Rey hadn’t heard anything of his supposed marriage. Maybe the resistance didn’t have time for all that stupid drama because of their efforts to get their numbers up. That was good, fine. Let the resistance do that as long as it meant Rey would remain oblivious to his embarrassment.

Just because Rey didn’t know, didn’t mean there weren’t others to tease him, though. But it wasn’t as if they were doing it on purpose. Most of those who were getting on his nerves were simply, loud minded people whose thoughts and impressions he picked up on if he wasn’t actively blocking everyone out--  which was frankly a lot of effort he didn’t want to have to put in. And it wasn’t as if he could justify force choking half the bridge for _thinking_. He had enough trouble controlling his own thoughts and he was a studied master of his own mind (or so he claimed, others would argue, though he was at least trained in the Force to shield and hide thoughts).

Instead, he just had to live with it. He wondered if this happened to all powerful force users. He began to understand the reason for keeping numbers few or seeking isolation later in life. He wasn’t sure how long he could last in an environment like this. Years? He tried not to picture it. Hopefully the incessant attention he had would fade as the weeks passed.

And it did. A little. A few weeks after the events on Crait and killing Snoke, taking over the First Order, all that, and some of the buzz died down. But then it started anew. Because of _one_ incident. With general Hux.

They had ONE conversation that wasn’t entirely hostile, and apparently since the charm of his last admittance was stating to ware off, the people were hungry for gossip. So, ONE DECENT conversation with general Hux and SUDDENLY there was a rumor floating around that Kylo Ren was _cheating on his wife_ **_with HUX._**

It was bad. And it was all over the Holonet within a few hours. Now, not only was Kylo Ren once again at the center front of every person’s mind, but now Hux was mortified and glaring at him every single moment too, which just served to piss Kylo off more. Hux was throwing his own fit about everything, and though Kylo didn’t blame him, he was supremely annoyed by everything the ginger did. At all times. More than usual.

Now Kylo couldn’t even do any work on the Bridge _at all._

Because how the kriff was he supposed to focus on anything useful when the whole room was just staring at him and Hux the entire day. Nobody got any work done the one day Kylo had tried to act like things were normal.

It got to the point that he started doing all of his work from his personal chambers. At least there he couldn’t hear of feel all the crazy of everyone around him. Because there was nobody around him. He was worried, though, because the moments when he was alone were generally the one’s where Rey appeared to him more. And now if he was spending all of his time alone, he wasn’t sure he would be able to ignore her nearly so much, and with all the scandal going on aboard his ships, all he wanted to do was hide from her. How pathetic was that, but the drama was supremely embarrassing and every rumor with their salacious detail, and he couldn’t help himself but to imagine them all actually happening with Rey and it made him flustered and uncertain, and he wondered if he would ever be able to look her in the eyes when he knew she had rejected him (but he would convince her they were more than she thought, he held to the idea that they were married despite it all.)

It was his third day avoiding the bridge when Rey showed up, as she had several times this week, but never as she did this time. It had been maybe three weeks since all the drama hit the holonet surrounding Kylo Ren, so three weeks since her rejection, three weeks since Crait, and of course, three weeks of them connecting in the force and mutually avoiding the other’s attention.

But not today. This time, when Rey noticed they were connected only a moment after he noticed, she was suddenly fuming. Why was she mad?

“What the hell is going on here, Kylo?” It was the first time she didn’t call him Ben, and he briefly wondered why in the back of his mind as he simultaneously threw stood to his defense. Rey stepped closer to him so they were a few paces apart, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. She looked supremely pissed off, though why now of all times, Kylo definitely didn’t know.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked, remaining as calm as he could when the entire universe was on his case about his every move both political and personal literally at every moment. Including Rey now, too it appeared. He was more than a little stressed and absolutely done with having everyone trying to get every detail of him all the time (it was bad enough that there were pictures of him circulating now too, and highly accurate drawings and the gossip meant those images and drawings were at times manipulated in ways that made Kylo wish he could space-bleach his mind. He did not want to think about the rumors of him and Hux and how much some people in the galaxy _liked it_. He was NOT the galaxy’s reality holoshow.)

“What do you think I’m talking about, Kylo! What the kriff, there are all kinds of stories circulating about you, what the hell is going on????” She threw her hands up in exasperation and Kylo just groaned and put a hand on his face.

 _No. Not her too. Not Rey._ But now she knew. Knew all of the things he’s said and, kriff, why did he have to be such an _idiot?_

“So, you ignore me for literally weeks and now that you’ve heard some trashy holonet gossip, you suddenly want to talk to me? Suddenly you care about my personal drama?” Kylo still didn’t look at her. Kriff he was so embarrassed. And angry; at the people spreading these rumors; at himself for not being able to close his mouth; at Rey for rejecting him and making him _feel all these things for her_ —and maybe it wasn’t fair to blame her for what he felt for her, really, but he was being petulant and _obviously_ something had to be her fault.

“What?! Kylo, don’t act like this is your problem all alone! Kriff—you said you were MARRIED! Maybe that’s not such a big deal to you for the rumors, but you have _no idea_ what that’s done to me!” Kylo did look at her then. She still looked extremely mad, but she also looked tired.

 _What?_ Was she _jealous_? Kylo was confused now. She didn’t seem jealous, but he didn’t know what other emotion she could be that made any better sense. “What do you mean?” His eyebrows were practically in his hair. What the kriff was she on about? What it had done to her? Did she regret not going with him? Did she actually believe he was married? As if he would actually marry _anyone_ in the galaxy who _wasn’t her._

“Oh my Force, you’re an idiot.” She muttered quietly and slapped her forehead.

“What, I don’t under—”

“Well, after everything that happened with Luke and then I left and Chewie dropped me off on your ship—what could I do? I had to tell everyone _something_. Chewie may be hard to understand, but he told Leia about all the stuff that had been going on and then word got around, the Resistance isn’t exactly as many people as it was, anyway!” She was rambling and despite it all, Kylo was still confused and couldn’t quite see what she was trying to say by all that. Actually, Kylo was just slightly annoyed that apparently the entire Resistance (and okay, yeah, she had a point that it wasn’t really that many people now, but still) knew that she not only went to him willingly, but then _also rejected him and left him for them._

“Rey, I have no idea what you’re trying to say. Can we just drop this whole thing?” Kylo just wanted five minutes where his entire life wasn’t one giant holodrama.

“What I’m _trying to say_ is now _everyone_ in the Resistance is giving me hell because you told the _entire kriffing Holonet_ and that means you told the _entire kriffing galaxy that we are MARRIED??? What the KRIFF?”_ She was staring at him, her eyes absolutely blazing with fire, waiting for him to explain himself.

“Well, what would you call what we are?! Yeah, you rejected me, but, really, Rey!? We’re bonded through the kriffing FORCE! How is that not just like being married???” Kylo shot back. Rey’s jaw dropped and she just stared at him in shock for a few moments, protesting, shocked sounds coming from her.

“Oh my Force, you’re un-kriffing-believable” She finally said. Kylo just waited, he wanted to hear her response because he felt fully justified in his opinion.

“Well?” He prompted. Maybe that was a bad idea, but Kylo wasn’t exactly one for great ideas, after all.

“Well??? No, Kylo! How—This thing with the Force, this is NOT like marriage! This is some sort of powers-that-be thing, and it’s not as if most beings in the universe who get married experience it anyway! If this were what made a marriage a marriage, nobody who actually is married would be!”

“That’s not fair, I didn’t say the Force Bond was a marriage! I said it was like being married! We’ll always have each other to answer to, even when things get hard and crazy we’ll always be there, even if we don’t want to be! I can feel things through the Force about you sometimes, and it makes me think about you in the moments we’re not together, and maybe you just haven’t been around many people who are married, but this is a hell of a lot like what my parents acted like when they actually spent any time together…” And he was ranting as he said it, but by the time he got to the end and realized he was talking about his parents he stopped unsure, annoyed and uncertain what it meant that he saw his parents in what he and Rey had.

Rey watched him, and her expression changed now, less sure of herself.

“Ben?” She asked softly. He was staring off somewhere, jaw set. But when she said his name—his real name, finally again-- he met her gaze, unsure what she would do now. Did she finally see things his way? Surely not enough to change her mind on joining him, but, maybe at least a little bit on what they were? She may not see him that way, but in his mind, he couldn’t help but see her as his wife, at least in the future sense... but if some things were _forever_ , didn’t that mean they extended the length of all time? Forward and backwards?

“Rey,” He just wanted to say her name. He remembered the way they had held hands those weeks ago and then his mind went to the holonet rumors about his mystery wife and all the things they speculated about and he could imagine those things were real too, but they made him feel flustered and unsure and he pushed those things from his mind, eyes intent on his _beautiful wife_ in front of him.

She seemed open for those few moments they gazed at each other before her eyebrows finally drew together in confusion, like she suddenly remembered something less than pleasant (read: disturbing) and more than a little confusing.

“Wait, but then… why does the entire galaxy think you’re screwing General Hux???” Her eyes squinted in suspicion as if she was assessing the accuracy of such a rumor. Then something seemed to set in her gaze like.. like maybe she could see it, like maybe she wasn’t surprised he would do something like that, like… Kylo’s eyes went wide and he stammered trying to defend himself at the sudden accusation he could see in her eyes. She couldn’t _possibly_ think that was _true, could she???? No._

_No no no no no no no._

But then, before Kylo could make her see just how absurdly _absurd_ that idea was, she was gone. The Force and whatever it was that made them connect in these moments decided that would be a good point to disconnect them at once again and Kylo felt sick.

No.

Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that ended up being slightly more angsty than I anticipated.
> 
> I have more written for this too, but I ran out of plot ideas so if you have any ideas for more things that could happen at the first order or stuff that Rey could freak out about to Kylo, I am all ears! I loved writing this, but ideas are not my forte (hence why literally every fic I've written for this fandom is based on a tumblr post, oops)
> 
> Leave me a kudos and a comment if you want more and let me know if you have any ideas!!! I love to hear from readers, so even if all you have to say is a favorite line, I'd love to hear it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, you can catch me on my tumblr @reyloismyotpandiamtrash


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hears a new piece of holonet gossip and she's definitely NOT jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Thank you guys so much for all the response on the first chapter! You all had some great ideas and I will definitely be using some of them. This fic is like a guilty pleasure, omg. It's so fun to write! Thank you all for reading and helping me come up with more stuff to write about!
> 
> Rey's pov as suggested/requested! Good call, this was sooo funny to write. Hopefully I didn't totally botch all the characterization but, again, it's crack, so, meh!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

“Rey, did you see the new story on the holonet this morning?”

Rey wished she could hit her head against the wall. Why did she have to be tied to all these holonet rumors too? Just because she interacted with Kylo a few times….

“No, Rose, what is it this time?” Rey really wished it wasn’t something embarrassing that lead to more rumors and teasing around the base.

“Apparently the gossip rags have identified the ‘Mysterious Mrs. Ren’” Rose sounded too excited about the whole thing and Rey wondered if it was to tease her. _Oh no. Did Kylo mention her?_

“What?!” She reached out and Rose handed her the datapad with a laugh. Rey was mortified though. At least right now the rumors were just that around the Resistance: rumors. People had teased her that she was the mystery wife of the First Order’s new Supreme Leader, but they were only teasing. At the end of the day it was all in jest and Rey didn’t have to worry that anyone _actually_ thought she and Kylo had anything.

Which was a good thing, because she _really was_ the mystery wife. Last time they had connected in the Force, Kylo had practically _insisted_ they were married. He was _totally_ convinced and wanted Rey to believe it too. Rey didn’t know how to feel about that. On the one hand, she was _absolutely_ not married to him (marriages had to be a mutual thing and she did _not_ want Kylo to be her husband!!!), but on the other hand, despite the fact that he was on the dark side and had killed his own father and wanted to control the whole galaxy, it was kind of comforting to think that someone really wanted to be with her so much with the persistence Kylo had… because he had to understand the emotional responsibilities of a relationship and what it would mean if they were married… and what he told her about how they would always be there for each other no matter what….

What she saw on the datapad was decidedly _not_ what she expected, however.

Rey’s eyebrows shot to her hairline and her jaw dropped. Anyone watching her would likely think she was either offended, jealous, or just generally outraged. “WHAT???”

Unlike what she was expecting, all the headlines and cover images that greeted her eyes were of Kylo Ren and some dark-haired woman dressed in first order clothes. They were standing a little closer together than is generally considered polite and Kylo seemed rather non-aggressive while the girl was looking at him with a small smile on her face. “ _Mrs. Ren Revealed!”, “Supreme Wife: The Woman Behind the Name!”, “The Girl Who Stole His Heart”, “FO Love Affair turned Supreme Marriage?”_

Rey couldn’t help but scoff in shock and shake her head. “No WAY.” She vaguely heard Rose saying something to Finn and Poe as they joined the girls at their usual table for breakfast, but Rey couldn’t hear anything outside of her own inner protest. _This was so fake! No way was this woman in this picture Kylo’s wife! How could anyone believe that??? It was completely absurd!!!_

“What’s she on about?” Finn asked Rose as Rey clicked on one of the stories. _There had to be more to this, no way. Who was this person anyway that the galaxy could be convinced? Kylo Ren? And this girl?_

Rey could understand the rumors surrounding Kylo and general Hux, at least to some degree. They were both pretty powerful after all, and had supposedly known each other for some several years and they were both loyal to Snoke and the goals of the First Order. Rey wasn’t sure she believed the rumors about them, but she could see where they were coming from, anyway. But… Rey needed further proof to see why _anyone_ would think this random officer was somehow _Kylo Ren’s wife_. Kylo wouldn’t settle for anyone that couldn’t punch him in the face for being an idiot. And somehow, Rey wasn’t convinced this random officer could do that.

“Oh, she’s reading the holonet gossip from this morning.” Rose supplied with a smirk. Poe snorted and Finn groaned.

“Not this again…” Finn said.

“What’s her space-husband done now?” Poe asked, probably itching for more to tease Rey about. Rey didn’t glance up from what she was reading, but she groaned internally. Poe was sweet and all, and when he was being serious, Rey really did enjoy his company and his insights, but sometimes… sometimes he was a smarmy little shit and he would tease Rey until she threatened bodily harm.

“Ohhh, well that’s just the thing, Poe… the hologossip finally figured out who Kylo Ren’s mystery woman is… and it’s actually _not_ Rey! Her name is Kir—well, I guess her name is Kira Ren now, technically, if the holonet is to be trusted. She’s some sort of officer on Kylo Ren’s main ship…” Rey stopped listening as she read the article all about this Kira Ren.

_Kira Ren, may be the luckiest and possibly most influential woman in the galaxy due to her relationship with the Sexxy, Illustrious new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. That’s right, once only a humble lieutenant in the ranks of the First Order, Kira was transferred to the Supreme Leader’s top tier ship team under General Hux, and we have come to learn, from reliable witnesses on the ship that this woman is indeed the “wife” Kylo Ren has recently shocked billions across the galaxy with._

_Hailing from the home world…_

Rey couldn’t read any more. As if.

Kira _Ren._

They didn’t even have the poor girl’s real last name. Because there was no way in hell this was Kylo Ren’s wife. She had just talked to him the day before! He hadn’t been lying to her when he said everything he did yesterday, not with the way he was so.. so emotional about it. Right? So.. what was this _fake…_

Rey scoffed again and handed the datapad back to Rose.

“I guess the holonet will write about anything these days.” Rey said. She turned her gaze back to the food in front of her. She used her fork (she was using utensils!!!) to stab at her food aggressively.

“What, you don’t believe they found his real wife?” Poe asked as he took the datapad from Rose to see for himself. He clicked on one of the articles and zoomed in on the picture of Kylo and _his “wife”_ and angled it so Rey could see the screen. “I dunno, Rey, he doesn’t even look mad. And she’s _smiling_ at him!”

“What?” Rey said in surprise. It was not convincing! Not even close!

Finn looked at the picture and made a noise as he contemplated it. “No, Poe’s right. That man is never that chill looking. Either something really weird is going on or that is definitely his wife. I just don’t know when he would have had the chance to get married… or have a relationship… he seemed pretty busy destroying things and being generally angry when I was in the Order.”

Rey threw them both a dirty look and stabbed at the food on her plate some more, trying to grab at the food, unsuccessfully. “Exactly, Finn! There’s no way that he’s in a relationship!”

“Well, nobody said it was a healthy relationship,” Rose pointed out, taking the datapad back and holding it out so that she and Rey could both see it as well as the boys. “I mean, maybe she’s into the whole submissive and pain kink thing?”

“Oh Force” Rey put her head in her hands. “I cannot believe we are actually having a conversation about Kylo Ren’s love life.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he gets some sort of gratification out of torturing people…” Poe commented, and though he said it lightly, Rey could tell it was a stretch to joke about… that’s right, because hadn’t Finn mentioned to her that Poe was captured and interrogated by Kylo too? But when he captured her he hadn’t really been violent… but from what Finn told her that was unusual. She actually had never told Finn how gentle Kylo had been in comparison to the stories he told her… she wasn’t sure he would believe her, after all, with the stories of torture he told her, she only believed her own story because she had lived it.

“Still, I don’t think she’s actually his wife. The holonet may be scary good at getting dirt on people, but I think they’re off about this one.” Rey said, finally getting some food on her fork and taking a big bite.

Poe was watching her carefully, suspiciously and Rey stopped chewing to watch him. _What was he thinking? Why was he giving her that look._

Something in his gaze resolved and he pointed at her. “You’re _jealous!”_

Rey nearly choked on her food. “What?!” She asked around her bite, unable to stop herself before she quickly chewed and swallowed.

“You’re totally jealous! Well, Rey, I know you’ve maybe begun to feel like you are his wife since we’ve all been teasing you so much, and, well, you _have_ seen him quite a few times those few weeks ago, but obviously they found the real thing. You don’t have to worry, though. We’ll find something else to tease you about. But you’re not the mystery wife.” Poe was talking fast, all smirks and quick wit.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about, because there is NO way that I am jealous! You’re reading me completely wrong!” Rey protested.

“I don’t know, I mean, you seemed kind of jealous to me when you first saw the stories, Rey… I mean, I don’t really blame you, somewhat because… I mean, the whole galaxy can see how hot that man is, myself included. Don’t get me wrong, if he wasn’t the leader of the very institution that I want to destroy… I would take that man and I would—”

“OKKKKEY, Rose, thank you, NOT helping!! I am NOT jealous of this Kira girl, okay?” Rey wished they would all just drop it. She was not jealous! So, maybe she had gotten used to the idea that Kylo thought of her as his wife these past few days since the rumors started leaking outside of First Order channels and into the general holonet channels, but… no, she wasn’t jealous that maybe he hadn’t been talking about her after all.

He wasn’t even looking at _Kira_ with any sort of emotion in his eyes. Not like she had seen… the way he gazed at her, his eyes hinting at all the things he wanted to say to her… His expression in the image was flat, bored. She was probably just some smiley officer who thought he had nice hair or something.

It wasn’t like the holonet was right anyway, so even if she _was_ jealous—which she’s _not_ —it wouldn’t matter! Because it was fake!

Rey ate the last bite of her food and stood up to leave. “I am not jealous.” She said one more time, as if being defensive would help her case any of the people at her table.

As she walked away she heard Finn mutter to Poe and Rose, “You guys are right… she is definitely jealous…”

Rey didn’t hear the next part that Poe replied with, already gone from the room, done listening to what anyone had to say. She was going to go… meditate… or kick a tree and hit things with her staff… anything to work off the frustration – not jealousy—she felt building in her.

“And more than a casual kind of jealousy. Now the only question is: why? What happened when they were together? I know we teased her about it, but, damn, now I’m curious if maybe we were more right than we thought.” Poe replied. Finn nodded, and Rose smiled conspiratorially.

“Only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hahaha this happened. I'm spoiling you all with another chapter already, but I want to hear your thoughts on this. I'm still looking for more ideas, so, if anyone has any suggestions for more drama, I'm all ears. This is so much fun to write, and I want it to be just as fun for you guys to read!
> 
> I know, I know... no force bond in this chapter (or really, Kylo in general), but don't worry! There will be more! It just didn't end up fitting in this scene! So! Now we have a little bit of insight into things on Rey's side... not too much, but a glimpse. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought and want to see and drop a kudos too! Even if all you have to say is a comment about your favorite line or something, I'd love to hear! Again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @reyloismyotpandiamtrash


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kira? How did Kylo run into her? Honestly, what is up with that? Also, Rey is talking to Poe? Kylo's not afraid to admit he feels threatened/jealous......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I feel so bad because this chapter technically takes place chronologically before the previous chap and in editing, this would probably go first, but you guys are special because you get to read my first draft where everything is spontaneous and a mess but also super fun*  
> That being said, be aware, this ENTIRE chapter takes place before the rumor about Kira being Kylo's wife, so just be aware of that. I didn't mean to backtrack it, but I guess I didn't realize until I wrote it that this needed to be in here, sooooo... maybe one day I'll edit/rework this story, like when it's completely written, but for now, this is what you get :)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this crazy ride, it's been fun to write, once again!
> 
> ***Also, I want to make note, Kylo kind of bashes on Hux as a person in this chapter and I dunno if it comes off as anything to kylux shippers, but as the author, know I have no ill feelings toward the ship. What you read here is purely for plot and is representative of my characterization of Kylo and his emotions on Hux in my fic. Ship whatever you want, tbh, but know that Kylo's reactions and distaste do not necessarily represent my feelings. Okay, as long as we're clear on that, cool :) NOW you can read the chapter and enjoy! :)

It had been a few days since the force had connected Kylo and Rey the last time. Every minute so far had been agony for Kylo as he had been forced to sit with the thought that Rey actually believed he was having an affair… and with Hux of all people!

First of all, he would never even _look_ at someone who wasn’t Rey like that… and second… HUX? Kylo hated the man, and Hux hated him just as much. And that was not in the same sense as how Rey and Kylo “hated” each other. Because as much as Rey was his enemy in the Light, he didn’t actually hate her. Obviously, since he considered them married he could hardly hate her at all. He thought of her in a rather contrary way to hate, in fact. Wanted her to join him. Be _with him, at his side._

Hux, on the other hand, had been his rival for years. It was him versus Hux for who was the best in the eyes of Snoke and really the entire First Order. Hux would do anything to kill Kylo and eliminate him from the running for best, and Kylo hadn’t killed him already for the sole purpose that Hux was actually a decent military power to have.

Hadn’t stopped him from abusing the man at all costs, though. He did do that, especially the first week after Kylo rose to power.

So, no. He was not… _like that_ … with Hux.

But Rey thought he was.

It hurt him just to think it.

He just wished they would reconnect soon, so he could explain—or _try to_ anyway. But for the next day and a half they didn’t, and he agonized over everything all the more. He needed these rumors to calm down and he wasn’t sure what would make anything better. If only Rey really was by his side, then maybe he could at least show everyone who his wife really was and people could finally stop speculating (not that that would actually work since Rey would likely dispute the fact since, well, she didn’t exactly see his view yet). If nothing else, Kylo hoped there would at least be something the gossip rags could find about Hux that could take precedence over this crazy rumor that _they_ were together in any capacity.

The only thing Kylo could do was wait and see how things went and act as normally as possible.

It was difficult to act normal when he was on edge like he was, though, from an outsider’s perspective, actually, Kylo was always on edge so in a sense this was actually the perfect way to act “normal”, not that Kylo would realize that. Because where before his edge was fueled by expectations by Snoke, now it was stemming from an entirely new direction: he wanted to make an impression on Rey. So, while his agitation appeared more or less the same as before to the crew of his ship, he found himself overwhelmed by the strange new feelings accosting him as he tried to get things done.

He needed to go to the bridge and check on things and talk to Hux, and though he dreaded the thought of the gossip that was undoubtedly still an issue there, he had to go anyway. Well, honestly, he could probably put it off longer, but Kylo was done being in his quarters. He shouldn’t have to isolate himself over some stupid drama. He was the _kriffing Supreme Leader!_ Either he needed to suck it up and deal with hearing rumors and not be so bothered by them, or he needed to be a stricter enforcer of the rumor mill.

He would do the second except, how do you logistically do that when you can feel the judging eyes and thoughts of all those around you _through the Force?_ Strict enforcement for him would basically mean killing everyone, and that wasn’t an option.

Kylo’s quarters were about a ten-minute walk from the bridge after an elevator to a higher level. Usually he was alone on the elevators he took, but this time, it stopped only a floor into the journey and in walked an officer in uniform. She went to press a button on the wall panel, but stepped back with a surprised sound. “Oh, we’re the same level.” She said cheerfully as the elevator started moving again. Kylo couldn’t help the glare he was leveling her with.

She hadn’t seemed to realize who he was, and for some reason that bothered him. He was the _Supreme Leader._ People really needed to treat him like it. At least KNOW he was! And really, how did she not know? His face had been all over the holonet for the past standard month!

It wasn’t that he was bothered this particular officer wasn’t recognizing him, it was more the fact that if one person on his ship didn’t recognize and respect him that meant there were potentially others also not respecting him, and that was the real problem.

The girl glanced back at him, looking him up and down in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. _This sort of thing never used to happen._

“Headed to the Bridge, then, Supreme Leader?” She asked innocently, but Kylo could sense there was mirth underlying her statement, though he couldn’t understand why. So she did know who he was. Was she just undaunted then? Unconcerned? He really used to be a terrifying force, was he not anymore? Kylo tried to stand in a more intimidating fashion.

“My schedule is none of your concern.” He said definitely. He needed to command authority and demand respect in his every word. He wouldn’t be… ogled so openly, it was disturbing.

They arrived at the bridge level and Kylo exited the elevator immediately, leaving the conversation and the girl behind. Good. That had been… awkward to say the least.

But she didn’t leave. She ran – actually ran—to catch up with him. “Wait, I’m headed to the bridge too, I’ll walk with you.” _No you will not_ , Kylo wanted to say, but how could he? What was he supposed to do? She was headed there and probably had a responsibility that she shouldn’t be late for, but oh _he did not want to deal with people._ Instead of confronting the issue, however, he just decided to ignore her instead.

For a minute she was quiet, and Kylo was glad, but then, something seemed to shift and suddenly she was the mouthiest person Kylo had ever been around. “You know, I saw you that first time without your mask. When you destroyed it in the elevator. The holonet likes your face. I don’t know though, I mean, your nose is a little big, and your ears kinda stick out funny, but I mean, you’re definitely not _un_ attractive, so that’s good.”

 _Oh Force, stop talking._ Kylo sent her a heated glare, otherwise still ignoring her. She seemed unbothered by this.

“I’ve heard the rumors about you having a wife.” She kept talking and Kylo was really tempted to just shut her up, but something stopped him; maybe a part of him was curious about what people were saying. “Do you? Have a wife, I mean? The only girl I’ve seen on the ship, in regard to you, that is, is from that day when we were chasing the Resistance....” Her voice took on a conspiratorial tone suddenly. “Because I know you escorted her that day. I saw the surveillance footage from the elevator.” His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t really thought about that before. There was footage? Of him and Rey? In the elevator? Did this girl, this _insubordinate_ know the things he said just for Rey? His conversations are private! He knew there were no cameras in his quarters, he’d disabled those long ago, but the rest of the ship… he never really considered it. He would kill this little... “Don’t worry, it wasn’t an issue and therefore insignificant to keep on record. The footage is gone and the only person who saw it was me. Droids monitor the feed and report anything noteworthy to me. See I run the Relations department on this ship. I keep tabs on tensions in the workspace, help resolve issues, that sort of thing. I know most everything that happens on this ship between individuals, at least, in public the sphere. It’s my job.”

Kylo still felt wary of the woman, but she no longer seemed a threat. She knew all the right things to say to keep herself just barely out of trouble. They were nearly to the bridge now, only a few minutes away. Kylo vaguely noted the brisk pace the woman walked at to keep up with him. She wasn’t awful, actually, so Kylo stopped glaring so much. He didn’t particularly like anything about her, but she was more pleasant company than, say, Hux.

“What’s your angle? Are you presuming to blackmail me somehow?” He glanced down at her, not really caring why she approached him, but asking anyway. Maybe she just liked to listen to herself talk and the possibility of getting killed was exciting? Kylo’s temper was rather known, anyway.

“Oh, quite the opposite. See, I know people. I understand them, and when I don’t I like to try to. I have the job I do because I’m gifted. The same way I know you’re definitely not sleeping with General Hux, I know you really feel deeply about that girl. You say you’re married and I don’t doubt you are…. I saw the footage of you two in the elevator, that made it clear enough. But, she’s not here anymore. Your relationship has some problems. I suggest you apologize.” Kylo stopped suddenly. He had been this close to just getting rid of the woman the whole time, but now he couldn’t help the outburst.

“I should apologize? I didn’t do anything!”

 _He_ should apologize??? He had offered her _the entire kriffing galaxy!_ He hadn’t done anything worth apologizing for! Rey was the one who needed to see reason and come to him! He would still take her back if she would just _come._ But nooooo, she wanted the Resistance, that Traitor and the others, more than she claimed she wanted to _help him_.

The woman just kept walking but stopped after she realized he had. “Women aren’t logical. You should learn that now. It doesn’t matter if it was all her fault. If you apologize, it’ll show you care about what she’s feeling and going through. It’ll make a difference, I promise.” She smiled at him in a confusing way, almost… friendly? It wasn’t the same smile that the women on the ship who found him attractive had been attacking him with for the past few weeks. It was something else.

“Why do you care?” Kylo asked the heat from his eyes gone, filled with biting suspicion. This was weird. Why was this woman digging into his personal life? Even if she was part of Relations, nobody had ever approached him before and he’d had plenty of encounters that could have warranted this type of intervention, surely.

“Oh, I don’t. I just noticed that the whole bridge thinks you’re fucking Hux and it’s been causing issues. I figure if you got things with your wifey figured out, the rumors about her would overpower the allegations with Hux, which are obviously a reach, but to each their own…” She said it and it sounded like she was telling the truth, and Kylo supposed she probably was, but he could sense underneath it there was more to it than that.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

She smiled secretively and kept walking, “Name’s Kira. Apologize to the girl, _Supreme Leader._ Contact me if you need a wing woman, I know how useless you men can be sometimes. Remember, Kira head of Relations. I’m never too busy for the higher-ups.” With that, she turned a corner up ahead – _going the opposite way as the bridge_ – and she was gone.

What the hell?

Finally, a few hours after his strange encounter with Kira from Relations, Kylo was back in his quarters, definitely _not_ considering apologizing to Rey and how he could say it, and what he would even apologize _for_ because he _didn’t do anything…_ He was decidedly not drafting what he could say to her when she next appeared when he felt the room shift in that strange way it always did when they connected.

Rey stood across the room from Kylo, but she didn’t notice him like he did her. He considered calling out to her until he noticed that, not only did she not see him yet, but she seemed rather distracted by whoever it was she was talking to. They had a consistent pattern of ignoring each other most of the time anyway, so Kylo opted for silence and just watched as she argued with someone he couldn’t see.

“You know, considering how he’s definitely sleeping with his second in command, I don’t think the whole ‘wife’ thing is relevant anyway, Poe.” She paused as Poe, Kylo assumed, responded. _No_. This was bad, it just confirmed his suspicions. She did think he was sleeping with Hux! Ugh, and how could she think his statements about a wife weren’t important? Especially after the conversation they’d had only a few days ago. He had practically called their relationship the same as his parents! (which was awful enough because it was his parents, but it was even worse because Kylo didn’t feel like Han and Leia’s relationship was exactly a good role model for relationships in general, they were a bit of a mess…) He obviously cared about her, couldn’t she see that? He wanted to be her husband properly and share that relationship with her and here she was saying it probably _wasn’t even relevant._ And she was speaking with Poe Dameron, of all people? Kylo didn’t mind admitting he hated the thought that this man could very well be his competition when it came to Rey. He was a hotshot Resistance pilot. Charming in a way Kylo knew he wasn’t and on the same side of the fight as Rey. It was worse that Kylo knew Poe from his childhood, remembered the boy only a few years older than himself, but always so well liked. Kylo had somehow always felt like he was competing with Poe. And here they were again. Kylo glared at the space he imagined Poe stood in front of Rey.

Rey shook her head at whatever Poe said. “No, I’m like 90% sure it’s true, Poe, I’m serious! He’s definitely sleeping with Hux! You may have known him when he was a kid, Poe, but I think with everything I probably have a better idea of what he’s like now.” She had a smirk when she said it, and Kylo wondered what that meant. Did she feel smug because she had better knowledge of who he was? Or was she just smug because she wrongly assumed he was with Hux and she was right? In moments like this, when she wasn’t actually talking directly to him, Kylo found he really wasn’t sure what to make of her. What was she thinking? She claimed she believed the gossip, but was it true? Did she really? Was this a cover? She said before this gossip was difficult for her because of the teasing she got. Maybe this was a way she could divert the attention? Would she do that? 

Rey narrowed her gaze at Poe. He must have said something pretty bad for what Rey said next “I swear, if you weren’t one of my only friends, your blood would be on the floors for that comment. I am _not_ married to Kylo Ren!”

She paused, and her eyes widened in affront. “I did not sound just like him just then! I grew up alone on a desert planet, I’m not sorry that I’m not exactly the kindest person in the galaxy. I did have to defend myself for my entire life.”

She seemed to relax a bit more after that but whatever Poe said seemed to make her pause, her tone softer, gentler somehow. “He’s not hopeless, Poe… I know, you told me what Leia said about him after Crait, but I don’t think that’s the end. Don’t get me wrong, he’s nowhere near changing, but I don’t think that means the light has faded from him. I’m serious, Poe. I wouldn’t have gone to him otherwise, and though I left, killing Snoke was such a big deal for him, I think I may have been acting too rash when I thought he would change so quickly. It takes more time than that.” She was contemplative, and Kylo wished he didn’t have to listen to what she was saying now. Because, really, he wasn’t going to turn, he’d told her that she would be the one to turn and he was tired of hearing the same argument. He had tried being the perfect child when he was younger, tried the way of the Resistance and the Jedi and all it did was hurt him. His uncle hated him, his parents shipped him away… he wouldn’t go back where he wasn’t wanted, and despite whatever Rey tried to convince him, Kylo knew: the Resistance didn’t want him back. _It’s too late._

Whatever gentle moment Rey had been having ended when she suddenly made an offended noise and punched into the empty air where Poe must have stood before her. “Don’t call him my husband, we are _not_ married!!!” … “You are _so not_ my marriage counselor, Poe! I sound nothing like some heartbroken wife trying to – to repair my broken marriage. I’m leaving now.” It didn’t seem like she was actually mad at Poe, but Kylo could tell by the set of her shoulders and the tone in her voice that she was at the very least shaken up by the entire conversation. She turned away from Poe, but as she did, she looked straight at Kylo and her eyes widened in a nearly comical way and she raised one hand up to her mouth in horror.

Kylo said nothing, just held her gaze as she stared. Finally, Poe must have said something because she turned away again and clenched her teeth and glared at someone unseen before stalking in a different direction altogether.

She disappeared soon after and Kylo was left disappointed he hadn’t gotten to actually talk to her, but he also had everything she said to process.

So, maybe this whole marriage rumor really didn’t just affect him. Marriage counselor? Well, if they could be considered married, then they definitely needed one of those, because right now, they weren’t exactly “getting along”, though Kylo wasn’t sure how he felt about Poe being her counselor. Then again, she didn’t seem to approve either. It seems advice comes without consent. Hell, even that woman from Relations was on Kylo about his relationship with Rey. Who could have seen that coming, anyway? And besides, Kylo wasn’t going to take that advice from that person anyway. _Apologize?_

He wouldn’t. It was crazy.

But maybe he was still just trying to figure out how to say he was sorry, because he was sorry that they weren’t together and that things were complicated. Rey had honestly come to him that day and she had wanted to reconcile with him despite all he had done. She saw something in him that he hardly saw in himself and then more. He was sorry that the universe was against them, that it pitted their lives the way it did. He was sorry he couldn’t hold her the way he wanted to. Maybe what he was most sorry for was saying things horribly. He said a lot of true things to her that day that she needed to hear, but he was sorry she had to cry, that he had to be the one to bear the ugly truths she was hiding from herself.

But no, he wouldn’t apologize… no, he wouldn’t. Because it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft. Kylo, Kylo, Kylo... I think you're as much in denial at the end of this chap as Rey was at the end of the other one....
> 
> On a story note, the next chapter also takes place before the 2nd chapter chronologically but after that I believe it should be back in order. Oops. That's what I get for not having an outline/not having ideas and coming up with everything as I go.
> 
> I have a loose outline for the next several parts and then I have some ideas for the future after that, but as always, any ideas or comments from you guys is super appreciated! I'm always looking for more drama and humorous points to throw in for you all! Let me know what you think and what you want to see!
> 
> Leave me a kudos or a comment if you liked it! Even something small like a favorite line or even a dang emoticon makes me smile and helps feel motivated to write more! Love you guys, see you next chappie (and/or down in the comments :)
> 
> omg also let me know what you think of Kira so far. I have a couple ideas for her and the whole idea of her character in this fic is just highly amusing to me... idk if her job is a reach, but I just think of her as Toby from HR (from the Office) but if he was actually more the way Michael saw him and it makes me cackle. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @reyloismyotpandiamtrash


End file.
